Some vehicles include cargo compartments for storing various miscellaneous items so that the items do not roll or move around on the vehicle floor while the vehicle is in motion. These compartments are difficult to operate and do not adapt well to different vehicle floor configurations. Furthermore, these compartments provide limited storage space, which makes it difficult for adding items that are accumulated over the course of the occupant's travel.